


Chapter 2: Back In the Saddle

by drhomestuck, forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhomestuck/pseuds/drhomestuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women in their early twenties meet at a roller derby team sign-up. Castiel Novak has had next to zero experience on skates, and needs a helping hand. Deanna Winchester, on the other hand, has been doing this for years, and knows exactly how to do almost everything. When Deanna's hand reaches out to help Castiel up, it becomes the start of something nobody could have guessed: two inseparable members of a roller derby team, a famous roller-skating duo, and an incredible friendship. Will it become something more? God - and maybe Deanna's sister Samantha - only knows....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2: Back In the Saddle

Deanna Winchester was sick of this.  
She needed to get away. Sure, Lawrence was okay, but she was sick of the same old life. So, in December 2013, she packed all she cared to take into the trunk and backseat and began the drive to Austin, Texas. Why Austin? It seemed like a cool place, and her younger sister Samantha was in the political science program, among others, at the University of Texas at Austin. So, Deanna figured, why not? The problem was, once she got there, she wasn't sure what to do with herself besides drink and sketch half-finished images. Her family was ridiculously rich, meaning that she wasn't required to work. She would have more money if she did, but she didn't have to. She was considering applying for a job at a Starbucks or something when she saw the Texas Roller Derby poster. It gave dates, times, and a location for team sign-ups. That was all she needed. She dug her old gear out of one of the boxes she had hastily packed, squeezed onto her skates and pads - she hadn't done this since she was nineteen - and drove to the earliest one, February 8th. The purple-haired lady behind the front desk looked up as Deanna walked in. "Derby name?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Deanna was brought up short. Her old derby name didn't seem quite right anymore. "Well?"  
"Hell Raiser."  
"Nice. Head right on in." That was it. Deanna Winchester was officially signed up for Roller Derby training. She sat down on the bleachers, lacing up her skates and putting on her pads, before gliding out onto the track with more ease than expected. She skated around the track, wobbling a little, but generally doing exceptionally well. Then she heard a crash and a despairing noise from behind her. She turned around to see a slight-framed girl with long, nearly black hair and piercing blue eyes struggling to lift herself up from the ground. She stuck her hand out to the other girl. "You need help?"


End file.
